A day in my life
by Orne
Summary: a fanfic from cole's point of view


This fanfic is from cole's point of view, basically it's a story told by cole

This fanfic is from Cole's point of view, basically it's a story told by cole. I don't own charmed, and I've taken in account all the grammatical errors and how many people have called me on it, I decided to start putting capitalization and stuff, I have to practice for my college statement right?. Anyway, hope you like it!!! (this takes place in a moment when he still has to run form the source and zotars). I don't normally write stories from somebody's point of view, but I decided to give it a whirl, so if you don't like it, um, well, I guess what's done is done. 

A day in my life? It's really not that exciting, I mean, to me, to another person that doesn't go through the hell of shimmering from realm to realm every single day, and having to fight my demonic side, it's nothing out of this world. When you think about it, me and you, we're kind of opposite, to you exciting might be just what I do, what I see, the people and things that I've met. I bet you'd love to go to the realms and places I've been to, trust me they're a piece of work. I once went to this realm where they only ate things that were purple, grapes, eggplants, stuff like that, it was twisted, I've been to a lot of realms, but I still have many to go to. I've been to maybe tow dozens, but trust me, there are thousands. There are time realms, fairy realms, different realms in which only a particular breed of creature live, places that have no nights, that have no stars, no days, no light, rainbow realms, places that resemble heaven, places that resemble hell, this to you may all seem exciting, mainly because it's new, mainly because nobody knows about, mainly because you can't have it. Time realms are my favorite, I always make a stop there when I'm running, you want to know they are my favorites? Well, a time realm consists basically of recording events in the past, so you go and walk by the many different options, and I have a lot of favorite moments in the past, I usually stroll by the ones with my father, when I was little, that's how I keep such a fresh image in my head about who he was, how he treated me, how much he loved me, of course I didn't go to this realm up until I could actually feel love, but when I did, man oh man, it was like I was being reborn, but I save the best for last, I tend to go to tow or three memories in particular, all concerning the love of my life, my soul mate, my Phoebe. The first one is the first time I realized I loved her, our first kiss. I replay the scene over and over in that realm, the way she touched me, how she slid her hands through my hair, how she caressed my face, and how I felt all the walls that I had put up throughout the years to block myself from my human emotions, how they tumbled down, and how free I felt. The second one was of course our first night together, how she came to my apartment, and just completely opened herself for me, in more ways than one, how she jumped into my arms, and how I knew that I wouldn't be able to resist her, how I too opened up to her, how we made love all night, it was like we were free, like there were no inhibitions, no tabus, just me and her and our love. The third one was when she discovered I was a demon, when I professed to her how much I loved her, how much I cared, how she was at first apprehensive but than believed me, how she actually lied to her sisters, the most important people in her life, for me, to cover for me, that's was when I knew that this girl was my girl, this girl was my destiny, my life, my everything. So may think that these realms are exciting and all the things that happen in them are also great, well, not really, there's your occasional killer and the fact that there is a bounty on your head, but you know what, at the end of the day, when I get home, I realize it's not all that bad, because all my anger and hostility towards my life of constant fugitiveness all go away when i see her, when she kisses me hello, and when she asks how my day was, I don't tell her it was crappy or horrible, because it's irrelevant to me, and it should be to her. So exciting to you might be all of this, but to me exciting is this, this realm, trying to be normal, being in love with Phoebe, waking up next to her everyday, now that is more exciting than any realm.


End file.
